


Love is an Open Door (not)

by mecchi



Category: Super Junior
Genre: 83line, Anal Sex, Dorms, Fluff and Humor, I'm Sorry, M/M, Otra vez, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spooning, soft, teeny tiny crack, this tagging system is fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mecchi/pseuds/mecchi
Summary: Heechul woke up too early.





	Love is an Open Door (not)

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeey. So this was supposed to be _the_ pwp for Otra Vez comeback but like the dumb rock that I am, I had it half written in my tablet and half of it written... well, somewhere, I still can't figure out where. It's not in my phone, not in my ao3 draft, not in my aff draft, not in my fic notebook. At this point, I truly believe I had imagined I wrote it. So I went through the five stages of grief and only after acceptance did I started to rewrite more than half of this. Sorry in advance for this super rushed smut hahahahaha /cries
> 
> Anyway, English is not my first language, do point out any mistakes please since I don't really reread my fics after posting so sometimes these things fly over my head. Anything weird, just tell me and I'll fix them pronto. Thanks for reading and enjoy I guess ❤️

Heechul woke up slowly, the kind of waking up a person would achieved when the body is fully rested. He blinked in the dark as consciousness seeped into his visions and slowly, once his eyes adjusted, shifted a little in order to glimpse at the clock on the wall. The small movement however jostled another figure, Leeteuk, whom he had been spooning all night long and said man let out a small whimper, almost like a sound a disgruntled toddler would make. Leeteuk fingers twitched and he mumbled in drowsiness before settling back against Heechul bare chest. They were both only covered by the blanket that had been shoved down their waist sometimes during the night. A sudden breeze from outside caused Leeteuk to shiver and he pressed his body closer to Heechul, much to Heechul dismay as he kept trying to turn around to look at the clock without much success. He had an inkling that it was too early for him to be awake but his eyes were wide open and his mind was awake.  
 

  
After more unsuccessful jostling and an unsatisfied grunt from Leeteuk, Heechul finally gave up and started to trailed kisses along Leeteuk's nape instead. If he can't go back to sleep, then there's no point of being awake alone. His nose nuzzled Leeteuk's hair, inhaling the faint scent that was a mix of Leeteuk's favourite shampoo and Leeteuk himself. The man in his hold let out a cute huff at the ticklish feeling and Heechul smirked as he continued to place soft kisses all over Leeteuk's left shoulder.  
 

  
"Wha-," the sentence was cut off by a huge yawn and Leeteuk stretched his body like how a lazy cat would, freeing himself from Heechul's hold. Sounds of joints cracking made Heechul wince but Leeteuk only moan softly, without a doubt, enjoying the stretch.  
 

  
"What are you doing?" with voice laden by sleep, Leeteuk grumbled, turning his head to squint at Heechul who smiled innocently. The room was too dark for Leeteuk to see anything though so he gave up and plopped back into his original position.  
 

  
"Nothing," Leeteuk huffed at the answer and curled up upon himself.  
 

  
"What time is it?" he mumbled and even in the dark Heechul could hear the pout on his lover's lips. Successful in getting Leeteuk awake, Heechul quickly took the chance to turn around a little and look at the clock properly. Suppressing a sigh as he was proven right, he went back to lavish attention on Teuk's curved back, trailing kisses alongside Leeteuk's spine.  
 

  
"It's almost four thirty," he murmured against the soft skin and grinned when Leeteuk's whole body shuddered.  
 

  
"It's still too early," the other man croaked out tiredly, eyes closing on their own accord.  
 

  
Instead of replying, Heechul snaked an arm around Leeteuk's waist and pulled the dozing man flush against himself, successfully making Leeteuk uncurls himself. He proceeded with his little ministrations, kissing up to the side of Leeteuk's face.  
 

  
"Teuk-ah, don't sleep," Heechul whispered, placing butterfly kisses all over Leeteuk's neck in an attempt to, well, to not have the other falling back to sleep.  
 

  
Leeteuk let out a soft hum and wriggled in Heechul's loose hold until his bare ass was pressed against Heechul's front. Heechul's interested and awakening front. An involuntary moan left his lips when Leeteuk, being the minx that he was, wiggled again.  
 

  
"Yes?"  
 

  
"I don't know... I'm tired..." Leeteuk yawned as he wiggled again.  
 

  
"But this seems like a yes?"  
 

  
"We have some time to spare..."  
 

  
"Is that a yes though?"  
 

  
"You are so annoying," Leeteuk huffed and stretched again, this time insistently pushing his ass against Heechul. Heechul let out a soft laugh as he bypassed the tiny dimple to kiss the corner of Leeteuk's slightly upturned lips.  
 

  
"Are you sure?" Heechul was smirking freely, knowing that Leeteuk would not be bothered to turn and look at him.  
 

  
"Very," true to his word, Leeteuk reached behind to grab Heechul's rapidly hardening cock. Blindly, he ran his fingernails alongside Heechul's erection, killing any reply out of Heechul's mouth as the latter let out strings of curses instead.  
 

  
"Wake me up properly, lover boy," Heechul rolled his eyes at the cheesy line and opened his mouth to reply but had to bit back a grunt instead when those sinful fingers started massaging, coaxing his cock to full hardness.  
 

  
Not about to be outdone by the other, Heechul let his hand that was resting around Leeteuk's waist to trail until he reach a nipple. Flicking the tiny nub, he rubbed and rolled until it stood hardened before moving to the other one, and treating it the same. Leeteuk had gone slack in his arms, moaning and writhing when Heechul's hand traveled down south to treat his cock the same way he did Heechul's earlier. Heechul then trailed his fingers down Leeteuk's pair of balls, massaging each of them before moving on the patch of velvety skin behind until his fingers touched the desired destination that was Leeteuk's hole. He propped himself up on one elbow, giving himself a better leverage and access. The older one turned his head towards Heechul when he felt the movement and in the dark their lips slotted together, gentle and unhurried even as Heechul massaged the rim of Leeteuk's opening.  
 

  
The exchanged kisses for a while, Leeteuk letting Heechul take control almost immediately, and could only pant as Heechul's tongue roamed his mouth in a kiss that slowly turned ferocious. Heechul smiled into the kiss, he always enjoyed this rare side of Leeteuk, warm with sleep and just the right amount of submissive.  
 

  
A moan from Heechul broke the kiss when Leeteuk finally remembered his fingers along Heechul's cock and he started thumbing the leaking slit, spreading the beads of precum gathered there. Heechul groaned as the temperature rose and their mouth met again and again in kisses that grew in intensity with each one.  
 

  
"Pass me the lube?" Heechul breathed against Leeteuk's lips, unable to wait anymore to feel the tightness of Leeteuk's channel. The soft command and the feeling of loss when Heechul removes his fingers from Leeteuk's opening had Leeteuk immediately letting Heechul's erection go as his hand scrambled blindly alongside the edge of the bed until they closed around a familiar bottle. He hurriedly passed it to Heechul, who uncapped it and drizzled generous amount on his hands.  
 

  
"Ready?"  
 

  
Leeteuk nodded, breaking the contact of their lips as he turned his head away, giving Heechul's access of his sharp jaw and long neck. He had his head bent against his chest, body jerking when Heechul's lubed up index finger again massaged the outer rim of his entrance before slowly slipping inside. He relaxed a little as the finger went in deeper, slowly getting accustomed to the sensation. Heechul on the other hand, felt himself getting harder when Leeteuk's muscle gripped his finger tight, and he quickly inserted a second one, causing Leeteuk's breath to hitch at the sensation. Soon, Leeteuk rolled his hips freely, trying to get the fingers to go in deeper. He brought up his left knee and straightened his right one and moaned wantonly when the change of position caused his leaking erection to rub against the bed.

   
"Mmmm," Heechul blew hot breaths against Leeteuk's cute little ear, delighting in the soft whimpers leaving the leader's slightly parted lips. He alternated between pushing his fingers deeper and doing scissoring motions and the sensations as Leeteuk's hips undulated lazily, trying to achieve more pleasure from both rubbing against the bed and the moving fingers inside him.

   
"So good," Teuk mumbled, busy rutting against the crumpled sheet. Heechul smirked at that and he added another finger, loving the way Leeteuk was slowly coming undone as his fingers traveled deeper, searching for the nub that would make Leeteuk scream like there is no tomorrow.

   
A sudden sound of door creaking startled both of them and Leeteuk cried out in disappointment when Heechul halted all his actions.

   
"Someone's awake," the younger male muttered, no longer feeling confident now that he knew someone was awake and roaming around the dorms. On the other hand, Leeteuk didn't seem to care much as he kept rolling his hips, feeling the fingers inside him brushed lightly against his sweet spot but wasn't enough to give him the mind blown pleasure he was seeking.

   
"It's only Wookie's door," Leeteuk panted out as he rocked his hips in various directions, getting desperate to feel something, anything.

   
Heechul really hoped it was Wookie instead of Donghae. Ryeowook at least would have had the decency to listen and knock first before entering as opposed to Donghae who would barge in with no regards to privacy and such. 'Rightfully so, since this is his room too,' a tiny voice that suspiciously sounded like Leeteuk nagged at the back of his mind but Heechul ignored it. He strained his ears for more sound while Leeteuk continued to squirm impatiently.

   
"Chul, come on! Before the rest of the kids wake up!" Leeteuk whined when Heechul stayed still for another minute, causing Heechul to roll his eyes.

   
"Alright, alright, you cock whore."

   
"Do you want this or not?" Leeteuk hissed, feeling himself getting worked up at the lack of movements.

   
"The real question is, do you want this or not?" Heechul counterattacked and jabbed his fingers deeper, finally, finally, pressing Leeteuk's prostate and it was almost obscene the Leeteuk's body arched at the sudden rush of pleasure. He growled deep in his throat as Heechul massaged the spot again and again.

   
Shaking uncontrollably, Leeteuk muffled his screams against his pillow, afraid that any loud sounds would warrant unwanted visitors. He had enough cases of members walking in on something when they shouldn't and if that happens now, he swears to God, no matter how much he loves all his members, he would kill them with his bare hands.

   
"Should have- ooooh- locked the ah! The damn door!" he complained when another creak of door - Heechul guessed the bathroom door this time - startled them again. Heechul had always wondered why Leeteuk never got around to oiling all the door hinges eventhough he kept promising to do them all these years. A small part of him whispered that it might be because of Teuk's control freak tendencies by which he seems to always know which door was being opened just by the sound of it. It was a bit scary to ponder on it so Heechul let it go and focus on his current task.

   
Leeteuk was moaning incoherently, body glistening with sweat and when he started humping the bed in earnest, Heechul figured he is ready for the next step and pulled all his fingers out in one go causing Leeteuk to whine at the loss. He smirked when Leeteuk whimpered pitifully, somehow feeling proud that he can elicit such sound from his usually composed lover. Without wasting any time, he rubbed lube all over his own aching erection, hissing at the cold sensation before guiding the tip to rest against Leeteuk's fluttering hole. He waited, gouging whether Leeteuk is ready but Leeteuk had done enough waiting and pressed back against Heechul's cock, eager to be filled. They both grunted in satisfaction when the head of Heechul's cock breached the tight ring of muscle and Leeteuk's body arched with each of Heechul's shallow thrusts. Their hand found each other and their fingers intertwined, Leeteuk holding on tightly as various sensations washed over him in waves.

   
"Ugh fucking finally," Leeteuk half spoke and half moaned, sweat trickling down his sharp jaw, when Heechul thrust little by little, filling him inch by inch, granting sweet jolts of pleasure with every move.

   
"Why are you always so tight?" Heechul grunted when he was fully in, his balls resting against the curve of Leeteuk's ass. Teuk's heat around him was amazing, the muscles gripping him tight.

   
Leeteuk rolled his hips in answer, causing Heechul to brush against his prostate and he moaned almost obscenely at the sensations assaulting his senses. He panted as he savour the feeling of being completely filled, stretched to a point of mind numbing pleasure with a hint of delicious pain.

   
Slowly, Heechul pulled out and thrust in again with precise aim, accurately hitting Leeteuk's sweet spot causing the other to jolt violently and let out a long strangled moan. Heechul repeated his slow movements again and again, savouring Leeteuk's tight channel that was gripping him hard but the latter seemed to be dissatisfied with the current pace.

   
"Heechullie, fuck me harder," Leeteuk whined with every thrust.

   
"Shut up," Heechul grunted, the constant whining annoyed him, and he bit into Teuk's shoulder, leaving a mark. The bite caused Leeteuk to clenched so tight, making Heechul's vision go white. He continued to move slowly, loving that they had time to do this slowly instead of their usually rushed and hurried sex. He made sure to hit Leeteuk's prostate with every thrust and in time, the constant whining turned into incomprehensible babbling as Leeteuk turned into a puddle with every jab against his pleasure point.

   
Leeteuk on the other hand wanted everything to move faster because he can already feel the peak approaching, could almost feel it on the tip of his curled up toes. He trailed his hand down his neglected erection and started fisting, chasing the rush of pleasure.

   
"I'm close, close Chul," he panted, hips jerking messily as his hips moved, meeting Heechul's sinfully slow movements and thrusting into his own fist alternately.

   
"Already?" Heechul grunted, a tint of disappointment colouring his tone but the Leeteuk's body coiled tighter and he realized Leeteuk was touching himself.

   
"Yes, you, so good," Leeteuk wanton moans reverberated across the small room, eyes shut tight. He had wanted to keep his eyes open but they kept closing on their own accord now that Heechul had started to speed up.

   
"Like that, YES OH-."

   
"You feel so good Jungsoo. Always so tight for my cock. Such a whore for my dick," Heechul whispered against Leeteuk's ear causing Leeteuk to whimper, loving all the things being said to him.

   
"I am, I AM. MORE!" Leeteuk was so hard it hurts, feeling like he would burst anytime soon. He screamed against the pillow, unable to control his volume anymore when Heechul didn't give his prostate a rest and kept hitting it mercilessly. For a moment, the only sound that can be heard was their bodies moving together, skin slapping against skin.

   
"So good, Jungsoo. Your hole is made for my cock. Taking me on so well. Made for me," Heechul's words made Leeteuk keen loudly.

   
The almost primal noise edged Heechul on and he picked up his pace, thrusting harder and harder, the force now pushing Leeteuk almost flat on his front against the bed. Leeteuk was incoherent now, his body at the mercy of Heechul. He shut his eyes when he felt his balls grew tight, the pleasure building up quickly and made him lightheaded.

   
"Almost there," Heechul muttered as Leeteuk came undone under him. A brutal slam finally sent Leeteuk over, screaming onto the sheets as he spilled on the bed, body spasming from the effect of the sudden orgasm. Heechul quickly pulled out once the first spurt left Leeteuk's body, quickly turned the writhing man around, hooked one knee on his shoulder and slammed back in, prolonging Leeteuk's peak. The other grunted as his cock let out spurts after spurts of thick cum messily, his orgasm prolonged by Heechul who kept slamming into him without pausing.

   
"Ah ah, hnggh, Chul," Leeteuk moaned, stars filling his vision when Heechul kept hitting his pleasure point, sending almost painful jolts of pleasure all over his shaking body. His cock twitched as the last dribbles of semen left his body and he laid in daze, body jerking with every violent thrust.

   
Heechul grunted, thrusting erratically and without any warning, erupted, coating Leeteuk's inside with his cum. Both let out deep moans when Heechul's hips jerked uncontrollably, expression strained as he rode out his orgasm and filled Leeteuk up with the hot liquid. Leeteuk's breaths shortened as his insides were warmed by the thick cum. He blinked, unable to think of anything as he stared at Heechul's blissed out face, usually wide open eyes now closed to narrow slit, full pink lips, half parted, the hues of red tinting his flawless fair skin and in that moment, he thanked all deities because he had this man all to himself. He had this man who was amazing and beautiful, who was sometimes moody and sometimes careless but so loving and so lovable at the same time all for himself and he couldn't help but fell deeper in love.

   
His mushy train of thoughts was interrupted when Heechul can no longer support himself and he fell on top of Leeteuk, knocking all air of Teuk's lungs. Leeteuk squirmed uncomfortably under Heechul, legs spread wide open and he tried to wriggle away from the mass on top of him. He involuntarily clenched his ass in his attempts which lead to Heechul jerking in surprise, instantly pulling out and away from now laughing Leeteuk that in turn, changed into soft moans when cum slowly dribbled out of his body.

   
"Too much, too much," Heechul grimaced at the overstimulation and he collapsed next to Leeteuk, trying to catch his breath. They lay in silence, basking in the afterglow and Heechul felt himself drifting into a state of content, not thinking about anything and just enjoying the calm feeling. A low moan broke his trance though and he peeked at Leeteuk from the corner of his eyes. His eyebrows rose when he noticed Leeteuk with his eyes closed and mouth wide open as the unmistakable squelching sound filled the room.

   
"Jungsoo?" Leeteuk grunted and his curiousity got the better of him. He turned his body to face his lover who was still breathing heavily and nothing could prepare him for the sight of Leeteuk, supported on one elbow, both knees bent with his hands in between them and by the sound of it, enthusiastically fingering himself.

   
"It's you. Came so much. Made me so horny. Thinking you wanted me. Love it. Love you," Leeteuk explained, sentences broken by his uneven breaths. Heechul watched, completely fascinated when Leeteuk gained momentum, his again hard cock slapping against his toned abs. Heechul quickly traced his own cock, the sight arousing him. Apparently, it was his lucky day because Leeteuk was usually lethargic in the mornings and morning sex was exceptionally rare.

   
"Only you, Jungsoo. I can cum that much only for you. Love you so much, love your body, love your hole, love your cock, love your everything," Heechul edged Leeteuk on, knowing how Leeteuk got easily turned on by words. He was quickly rewarded when Leeteuk hastened his movements, and started to languidly touch his own cock, enjoying the front seat row of the show.

   
A sudden loud bang of the front door made Leeteuk halt everything and Heechul moaned in protest at the sudden stop.

   
"Oh no, it's Lee Donghae," Leeteuk had then whined, body strained and Heechul frowned, having halted his own movements alongside Leeteuk.

   
"How do you know?"

   
"I know."

   
Heechul watched Leeteuk reluctantly started to pull his fingers out when a devious idea slipped into his mind. Running his slender fingers on the inside of Leeteuk's spread thighs, he leaned forward to kiss the other man soundly.

   
"Don't worry, he won't come in," he whispered against the thin lips, smiling into their kisses.

   
"He will," Leeteuk murmured back as he lick Heechul's lips.

   
"He won't"

   
"He- ah- will," Leeteuk shuddered when Heechul's fingers traced the rim of his occupied entrance.

   
"Do you trust me?"

   
Leeteuk sighed as he pulled back to look at Heechul skeptically.

   
"He will come in."

   
"Not if you scream like this," with that sentence, Heechul pushed the two fingers that had been rubbing against Leeteuk's wet hole in alongside Leeteuk's own fingers causing Leeteuk to scream at the sudden intrusion.

   
"Do you want more?"

   
"YES!"

   
"Do you trust me now?"

   
"YES! FUCK YES! FUCKING DO THAT AGAIN OR I SWEAR TO GOD KIM HEE- AH!"

   
**Outside the room**

  
Donghae froze, hand already on the doorknob, ready to turn it, when the unmistakable sound of Leeteuk begging to be fucked assaulted his hearing. He stared wide eyed at the door, trying to process the situation.

  
While he was contemplating the whole situation, the sound became even louder and dirtier - God, he never knew Leeteuk can sound so obscene -, Ryeowook came out of the bathroom, innocently rubbing a towel against his damp hair. The younger male only needed a glance to process the whole situation and he rolled his eyes in exasperation.

  
"Don't do it, Donghae hyung," Donghae turned betrayed eyes towards the smaller man and he hopped from foot to foot, hand still on the doorknob.

  
"But I need some of my stuffs. Hyukkie wanted to go for a morning walk."

  
_'Come on Heechul! If you don't fuck me like I deserve, I'm going to find someone else. YES. FUCKING. THERE!'_

  
The sound made both of their faces red.

  
"You still want to go in after that? Do you want to die? Do you want your blood on Teuk hyung's hands?" Ryeowook stared in disbelief.

  
"But-"

  
"Any dying wish?" Donghae opened his mouth, thought for a minute, and closed it again, expression slowly resembling a kick puppy as the beginning of a pout formed.

  
Another door creaked open and Shindong's sleepy face poked out.

  
"Aish so noisy. What is the matter?"

  
Instead of replying verbally, Ryeowook gestured towards Donghae and at the same time, Leeteuk's high pitched scream echoed throughout the hallway.

  
_'That is Shindong's door. Don't stop! I said DON'T STO- AH!'_

  
"Oh. Hmmmm," Shindong trailed off as the three of them stood still. Donghae then turned his sad eyes towards Shindong but Shindong just shrugged, unable to empathize when he had a warm bed to get back to.

  
"Just let them be, Hae," he tried to console the younger man without much sincerity. "It's for the greater good, you know how docile Teuk hyung gets after," he had to cough when a loud wail rang through the dorm. "After, well, _that_. A happy Teuk hyung is a happy Heechul hyung. A happy Heechul hyung is a happy world. Okay?"

  
Donghae nodded reluctantly, figuring he would just borrow Eunhyuk's pants and hoodie. He was already resigned to the fact that he won't get access to his room now when another sentence caught the three of them off guard. Donghae's expression grew alarmed as both Shindong and Ryeowook stared at him in pity before they both disappeared into their respective untainted, peaceful rooms.

  
_'No, stop. Not on Donghae's bed, Chullie.'_

  
_'He won't mind.'_

  
Donghae lost it.

  
"WHAT?! I DO MIND! DON'T SOIL MY BED HYUNGS! NOT MY BED! I WON'T AGREE TO ANOTHER SLEEPOVER AGAIN! YOU GUYS ARE TERRIBLE! ABSOLUTE WORST!"

**Author's Note:**

> All hail SJ Returns Season 2 for so many cute 83line interactions <3
> 
> And congrats to Super Junior for their successful Super Show 7 series. The Tokyo Dome concerts were so pretty *___*
> 
> Anyway, soooooo sorry for the abrupt ending hahaha Thanks for reading till the end, any kudos and comments are loved ❤️


End file.
